<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Defiant Omega// Ateez AU *Omegaverse* by Metalgrl29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689622">The Defiant Omega// Ateez AU *Omegaverse*</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalgrl29/pseuds/Metalgrl29'>Metalgrl29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mpreg, Omega Verse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalgrl29/pseuds/Metalgrl29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongjoongs pack including his parents were slaughtered by an unknown wolf pack. Seonghwa's pack happens to stumble upon them and takes them in a their own. A missing member of Hongjoong's pack turns up with a warning. While preparing for battle Hongjoong and Seonghwa must first battle there feelings for each other if the expect to beat the enemy together. Pairings will be of Ateez memebers and will include other idols from other groups in this story. There will be smut so you've been warned as well as mpreg.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Not a typical Omega Pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong covered the mouth of a beta who had lost her mate to prevent giving away their location. He held the beta as her body withered in pain from her mating mark, signaling her connection to her mate was gone. His mom had woken him up earlier that night telling him to collect all the betas and omegas he could and bring them down to the underground cellar. </p><p>Before he could ask his mother what was happening the perimeter alarm went off. “You must save as many as you can son and rebuild a new pack.” She told him as she pulled him with her. Hongjoong’s parents were the alpha pair of their pack who were loved dearly by everyone. Hongjoong was their only child due to a difficult childbirth his mother had. His parents sensed that their omega son was stronger than most omega’s as he displayed alpha traits as well. Hongjoong was loved nonetheless by his parents and other pack members. His father made sure that his son was able to defend not only himself but his pack as well while his mother taught him the role of an omega.</p><p> The pack house was in chaos when they reached the hallway as alpha’s lead their mates to the cellar. Hongjoon spotted his childhood friends Wooyoung and Yunho being pushed his way and grabbed them “Where’s Yeosong?” He asked the pair who told him they didn’t know. The three omegas grabbed each other’s hands as they made their way down the cellar joining the others who were holding one another.</p><p>“Close the cellar door now their coming!” A voice ordered that Hongjoong recognized as his father’s voice. “Do not open this door no matter what you hear do you understand me son?” The omega nodded in understanding whining as his mom pulled him in for a hug. “I love you Hongjoong.” She whispered in his ear as she let him go to shut the door to join her mate in battle. </p><p>Loud crashes could be heard above them followed by yelps and snarls as the battle continued. Hongjoong tried to comfort the betas and omegas who lost their mates as they were withering in pain. He had no choice but to gag them with the help of the others to not give away their position. Seeing his pact members in agony pained the omega as he looked away. Hongjoong tried communicating with his parents but got nothing until he felt his link to them vanish. The omega dropped to his knees as he tried to contact them only getting silence. A loud howling was heard before silence as tears filled Hongjoong’s eyes. The head alpha of the mist  pack was dead.<br/>
Wooyoung and Yunho ran to Hoongjoong’s side restraining him as the omega was about to lose it. The omega could only claw the ground and whimper as he mourned the lost of his parents. The other pack members silently cried for their alphas as well as for Hongjoong. </p><p>“Hongjoong what’s going to happen to us?” The tall dark brown-haired omega asked. The platinum-blond omega looked at his friend and notice the other members looking at him as well. “I don’t know Yunho, my mother told me to rebuild our pact but without a mate or existing alpha I don’t know how.” He told the group while looking up the stairs. “It’s been quiet for a while now.” The platinum-blond omega stated as his ears perked up.</p><p>Seonghwa surveyed the destruction and bodies that laid before him as his pack members stood beside him looking on in horror. “This is getting out of hand father.” He said to the large grey wolf in front of him. “I know son.” His father told him as he shifted to his human form. A red hair alpha approached them. “There’s only dead alphas and a few omegas but no betas, pups or other omegas around the alpha advised the pair.</p><p>“Mingi take San and Jungho with you and search the perimeter there’s no way that’s all the bodies.” Their alpha commanded as the trio took off as Seonghwa and his father made their way to the pact house or what was left of it. The raven hair alpha closed his eyes as he let his hearing and smell take over when he picked up on a faint scent. He opened his eyes and followed the direction till it got stronger and lead him to a door. “Father” he shouted.</p><p>Hongjoong huddled everyone against the wall behind him as they began to whimper. He smelt the unknown alphas approach the door and was ready for a fight. He saw the door being pulled open and got in a crouching position ready to attack. Seonghwa could smell the omegas and betas in the darkness and proceeded to take a step when a force stuck him hard and fast. </p><p>Hongjoong didn’t wait and charged whoever it was that was in front of him, he managed to shift into his wolf form as well as whoever he tackled. The two wolves stared each other down snarling at one another. Seonghwa’s father showed up as well as the other pack members but were ordered to stand down as his father looked on in amusement. “Son I wouldn’t let your guard down with this one.”  The alpha nodded as he scented that the wolf in front of him was an omega. He ordered the omegas wolf to stand down and submit but was only met with defiance as the omega charged him backing him into a wall.</p><p>Hongjoong was born too two powerful alphas no way in hell was he going to submit that easy to an unknown alpha. He used his backed legs to kick the alpha in the face earning a yelp as the unknown alpha advanced on him sending him flying across the room. The alpha made his was down the cellar only to feel someone bite his neck pulling him back. Hongjoong saw red as he quickly got up and bit the alpha. “Stay Away from them.” His omega warned the alpha through his link earning a chuckle as a response. That pissed the omega off as his eyes turned red shocking the alpha as the omega started scenting of an alpha. Seongwha’s father and pact member’s where in shock as to what they were witnessing. Hongjoong rammed the alpha hard managing to pin him to the floor getting ready for a kill shot when the older alpha yelled enough.</p><p>Hongjoong could only whine from the older alphas order forcing his omega to submit but the omega was defiant to the end. The older alpha shifted to his human form showing the omega he wasn’t dangerous. “Easy little one you’ve been brave enough for one day we mean you no harm.” The omega sensed the older alpha was telling the truth and shifted to his human form himself before collapsing. Yunho peeked his head out and ran to Hongjoong checking on him. Seonghwa himself shifted to his human form and made his way to the omega wiping the blood from his mouth. </p><p>Yunho being an omega himself was not as strong as Hongjoong and submitted when the younger alpha approached him. The raven-haired alpha picked up the small naked omega and carried him in his arms as the other pact members slowly brought out what was left of Hongjoongs pack.</p><p>With their omega leader unconscious, the rest of Hongjoong’s pack buried their mates as well as the dead including their former alphas. Seonghwa stepped to the one called Yunho’s side watching as the omega wiped his eyes. “These were Hongjoongs parents our alphas of the pack”. The raven-haired alpha looked down at the still sleeping omega. “No wonder you’re so strong little one.” He said to himself as he hugged the omega tighter. “It’s time to go.” Stated the large alpha as Hongjoongs pack looked uneasy. “You’ll be safe with us I give you my word.” He told the pack who reluctantly followed the alpha’s orders.</p><p>As they made the walk back to Seonghwa’s packs territory the defiant omega started to come too and looked up at the alpha holding him. Hongjoong’s eyes got big as realization hit him that he was in the enemy’s hands. Seonghwa felt the distress coming from the omega and looked down on him. “Your pack members are safe, were heading back to our territory now.” The raven-hair alpha calmly told the omega sensing his distress fading. “You should get some sleep we still have a way to go.” The alpha told Hongjoong who simply rested his face in the crook of the alphas neck inhaling his scent. Cedar never smelt this good he thought to himself before letting sleep take him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not a Typical Omega Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seonghwa’s wolf paced as the scent of sandalwood filled his nose, the omega in his arms was still sleeping as they entered his packs territory. As they made their way to the pack house, they were greeted by fellow head leaders who’d heard about the attack. Seonghwa’s father ordered Hongjoong’s pack to be taking to get food and showers before holding a meeting. The raven-haired alpha took Hongjoong into the main house up to the spare room where the omega could finish resting. Yunho and Wooyoung were led to the spare room as well to get settled.</p><p>Hongjoong woke up to Yunho and Wooyoung getting dressed when he sat up in bed. “Where are we?” He asked rubbing his eyes to clear his sight. “We’re at the Aurora’s pack house. There fixing to hold a meeting regarding the recent attacks on packs.” Yunho said watching as Hongjoong made his way out of bed. “You should shower so you can join the meeting.” The dark-haired omega informed the elder as he and Wooyoung left the room.</p><p>Hongjoong had a bad feeling in his gut as he made his way to shower. After a quick shower he made his way downstairs but froze as the scents of multiple alpha’s filled his nose. He made a face not liking the scents as he looked for his friends. Seonghwa noticed the omega and made his way over to him. “Looking for your friends.” He whispered in Hongjoong’s ear causing him to jump. “Yes.”</p><p>Seonghwa placed his hand on Hongjoong’s lower back and lead him through the alpha’s who stared at him with sad eyes. Hongjoong knew he couldn’t show weakness in front of the alphas. He was the son of powerful alpha’s and had to protect his pack.<br/>
As Hongjoong took a seat next to his friends he noticed two alphas known as Mingi and San staring at Yunho and Wooyoung. Seonghwa found a spot behind the omega as his father called the meeting.</p><p>“As you all are aware a rogue wolf pack has been going around attacking our fellow brother and sisters. We’ve been tracking them before they stuck again but were too late as we came upon the Mist pack.” All the alphas in the room mourned the loss of the leaders of the Mist pack as they had known each other for a long time.<br/>
“This young man right here is the son of the former leaders that we found alive along with a few others.” Seonghwa’s father stated as a few alphas looked at the small omega lustfully. This didn’t set well with the raven-haired alpha’s wolf who was pacing. “Our omega.” His wolf softly told Seonghwa.</p><p>A big alpha cleared his throat getting the attention of Seonghwa’s father, who nodded for the alpha to speak. “I heard the remaining members of the Mist pack consist of betas and omegas.” The alpha stated getting Hongjoong’s attention. “I think they should be split up between the packs who lack betas and omegas.” He finished off as the other alphas in the room nodded in agreement.</p><p>Hongjoong gripped the chair handles tightly as his anger began to set in. Seonghwa sensed Hongjoong’s anger as did his wolf who wanted to comfort the omega. Before he could act the feisty omega stood up clearly pissed off. “I will kill anyone who touches my pack.” Hongjoong growled out.</p><p> “You have no say as to what becomes of your pack little omega.” Another alpha chimed in. “You are without a mate.” The first alpha stated looking at the platinum haired omega.<br/>
Hongjoong stared at the alpha in disbelief as the reality of what he said caused his anger to deflate. Wooyoung grabbed his leader’s hands to offer support and the older gladly accepted it.</p><p>Another alpha took the opportunity to speak and stated that since Hongjoong was unmated that he should be paired with a alpha from a pack. The omega saw red as he growled low in his throat. “I will not submit to any alpha!” He shouted at the group. The raven-haired alpha grinned at the words of the omega, his wolf liking the challenge he put out. Before anyone could speak a patrol guard came running in. “A pack of rogues just entered are territory a few miles away.”</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Yeosang just wanted his pain to end as the rogue wolves crossed into the territory. He was captured as he and his mate were trying to escape from the rogues. The black hair beta was forced to watch as his mate was killed before his eyes. The pain from his mating mark was too much for him to handle.</p><p> Yeosang pleaded multiple times for the rogues to end his life but they denied him as they had other plans for him. The mourning beta assumed his pack were all slaughtered and that he was the last of his pack and he couldn’t help but cry.</p><p>He managed to over-hear a few of the rogue alphas say that they were going to take out the aurora pack next. The rogue’s leader Ravn gave the order to enter the aurora territory and lead a few of the alphas away, while another group ambushed the main pack house. Yeosang was sent with the first group of rogues to be used as bait.</p><p>Because the rogue alphas were so fixated on their target Yeosang took his chance and escaped once his bounds were taking off. He quickly shifted and took off towards the fast approaching alphas.<br/>
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX<br/>
Seonghwa’s father ordered his son to stay behind as well as San, Mingi and Jungho to watch over the pack house while he and the others went to meet the rogues. Even though the raven-haired alpha protested he obeyed his father’s command.</p><p>“This is bullshit hwa, we should be out there fighting not here babysitting.” The dark hair alpha growled out. “We have our orders Jungho, do you really want to go against your alphas orders.” He asked seeing the younger nod no. “Hongjoong I’m scared.” Wooyoung said quietly squeezing his leaders’ hand. “I’ll protect you Wooyoung, I promise.” He assured the younger who was still trembling.</p><p>Mingi was the first to approach the omegas. “There’s a safe house that we need to get you too.” The red-haired said grabbing Yunho by the hand and pausing when a jolt shot through him. His eyes flashed red as he stared at the omega who shivered from his gaze. “Mate.” Came the reply of the omega who stared at the alpha before finding himself<br/>
wrapped in a pair of strong arms. Yunho shivered as the alpha nuzzled his neck and growled when the omega allowed him more access.</p><p>Hongjoong gasped as he took a step to retrieve the younger only to be stopped by the alphas growl. “Do not touch what is mine.” He warned distancing himself from the omega. Before Hongjoong could protest Seonghwa stepped in front of him. “I promise you Mingi will protect him.” He assured the omega who brought Wooyoung closer to him noticing the other alpha staring at the smaller. “You touch him, and it’ll be the last thing you do.” He warned San leading the younger away but missing the slight blush on Wooyoung’s face or the grin that appeared on San’s face.</p><p>“Did you guys really have to make a scene in front on him?” Seonghwa questioned watching the defiant omega leave the room. “He’s lucky I let him leave with my mate. I could have pulled a Mingi over here and asserted my dominance.”</p><p>“You forget San that Hongjoong isn’t a typical omega he does possess alpha genes.” The older reminded his friend.<br/>
Mingi who’s eyes had return to normal let Yunho go after licking his neck and scenting him. “Go check on your friend.” He whispered kissing his mates head as Yunho nodded and left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a semi filler chapter as Ch.3 and Ch.4 will be action packed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>